Workshop (BTD6)
Workshop is an Expert Track in Bloons TD 6. It was first released on September 17th 2019, on Version 12.0, alongside Spillway. Overview Workshop takes place inside a factory with many tables blocking sight for towers. Bloons enter a straight path from the left side to the right side, although faster than most tracks. Among the most notable mechanic of this map is the reverse motor and track extensions. The player can pay to activate the reverse motor to slow bloons down to normal speed for 30 seconds, or use the track extensions to force bloons to take a longer path on the track for 20 seconds. Similar to Cargo, the boxes on the blue chute near the end will move out and serve as a path for M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. This path is very short, so extra caution must be taken to quickly pop these bloons. Reverse Motor and Track Extensions Reverse Motor can be used to slow down all bloons on the map, including BADs (possibly unintended), for up to 30 seconds. Cooldown for this machine is 30 seconds upon activation, but this allows Reverse Motor to have full uptime. Track Extensions temporarily forces all bloons on the map to move along the longer lanes, for up to 20 seconds. Cooldown is 20 seconds upon activation, but just like Reverse Motor, full uptime is available for Track Extensions. The costs to activate a Reverse Motor or Track Extensions are as follows, starting from first usage: Subsequent uses cost an extra $50 per Reverse Motor usage, and an extra $150 per Track Extensions usage. Strategies : Rewards Version History ;14.0 "Power Core" name changed to "Track Extensions" Gallery BTD6 Workshop reveal.png|Workshop unlocked Trivia *The MOAB path without using the reversal engine or the track extensions is one of the shortest paths in the Bloons Tower Defense series. **It takes about 6 seconds for a MOAB to leak on Hard without the reversal engine or track extensions. **With the reversal engine enabled, it takes 9 seconds for a MOAB to leak. With the track extensions activiated, this becomes 16 seconds. *This map, Muddy Puddles, and Infernal are the only Expert maps in Bloons TD 6 to not have any removable blockers. *Workshop is currently the only Expert map in Bloons TD 6 without water, unless counting #Ouch with the puddle removed. *This is arguably one of the hardest maps in Bloons TD 6, and is one of the hardest maps in the whole BTD franchise, due to its short length (especially with MOAB path), lack of water, and large amount of Line of Sight blockers. Other candidates for hardest track are Bloontonium Lab, Monkeys vs. Bloons, Triangle of Insanity, Down the Drain, Crypt Keeper (with Reverse Mode turned off), Muddy Puddles, #Ouch, Bloody Puddles, and Tar Pits. *Workshop is the second map in BTD6 to possess the same name as a pre-existing BTD5 map without at all being related to that map. *The Reverse Motor is currently the only mechanic in the entire game to slow down BADs, since Time Stop received a full makeover. Category:Bloons TD 6